


Milky Way

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Transformation, Chubby Hux, Cow Transformation, Hucow, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Weight Gain, body expantion, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux wants to have fun with his monthly Kinkcrate gift, he finds his life calling instead.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Milky Way

Hux always liked to experiment when it came to exploring his own body and options. Everyone thought he was a simple ordered man for whom sex was something that was beneath him. 

It wasn’t like that though, not at all. 

Hux was a man of various tastes. 

He always took a shore leave when it came to his experiments as he didn’t want others to find out about what he was doing, especially not that horrible brat Kylo Ren. 

He would always take the special serum of the month (courtesy of Kinkcrate) the day before leaving so he wouldn’t waste a minute upon arriving on the planet that was accustomed to these things. He’d inject it into his vein or drink it and then take his things and leave. 

This time though, things started to go to shit. 

He was toying with the idea of lactation for quite some time now. He always wanted to know how it feels to have milk surging out from his nipples, no matter if it would be only for his own enjoyment or if someone else would be nursing on them. Of course, he’d like the latter better but with being a public figure of the Order, it wouldn’t do good if that someone recognised him. 

He smiled fondly at his packed suitcase and popped the vial open. He shuddered softly at the thought of this finally happening before drinking the whole thing and licking his lips clean of the shimmering liquid. 

“All right then,” he said to himself as he went to get his suitcase and to leave the Finaliser for a blissful week. 

Then his comm went off. 

He groaned and went to look at his datapad. It was Ren. Of course, it was Ren. 

_The Supreme Leader wishes to meet us in the holo chamber, right now._

Hux could feel throbbing pain forming behind his eyes. He was on vacation. He wasn’t supposed to be working. He had to get on a shuttle and fly to the T-RR-209-X. Not to spend another hour with Snoke and his idiotic protege. 

  
  


Hux was fuming by the time he left the holo chamber. How dared they? How did that blasted Resistance dare to ruin his vacation for him? There was some blasted attack on one of the First Order outposts and since Hux was commanding the army, he couldn’t leave. 

Hux went straight to the Bridge then, he had to work, after all. 

He started to feel funny after a few hours and since he knew it was the potion working, he tried to stay calm. He couldn’t feel his chest doing anything funny so he had to be safe for now. 

When he finally arrived in his chambers, there were droplets of sweat on his forehead and a strange pressing feeling in the pit of his stomach. “It’s going to be fine, you know this Armitage, give it a while and then you’ll see.” He tried to reason with himself as he impatiently took off his greatcoat. He dressed only in his leisure pants and kept his chest bare to be able to watch the changes his body would come through. He couldn’t help but wonder, will his chest get swollen and grow to be able to produce the milk? Or will it be just the milk and no other change? He’d be okay with either. 

He sighed as he kept looking down on his chest but nothing happened. 

He palmed gently on one of his pecs, hoping it would encourage the transformation but nothing apart from getting a bit hard from that didn’t happen. He leaned against the head of his bed and closed his eyes as he continued the massage. His lips turned into a soft smile as he imagined the white substance forming in his chest, leaking through his nipples and staining his uniform. 

He could feel his dick harden, his balls getting tight and heavy from the fantasy in his head. Oh yes, now he was sure that the transformation has started. He was feeling warm and tingly all over, the sensation was filling him from the inside and seemed to concentrate in his stomach. 

It was the strange press against his pants that made Hux open his eyes. He looked down and blinked at the big bulge forming in his lap. He felt another wave of excitement rush through him as he watched it and felt the strange expanding sensation. His pants were quickly becoming uncomfortable and he reached down to push them down. If he was supposed to grow in different places, he wasn’t opposed to this, he tried cock enhancements before so this was nothing new to him, and it excited him to no end. 

As he carefully pulled his pants down, the bulge that sprung out wasn’t his enlarged cock. It seemed that it was only his balls that were expanding while his hard dick was getting smaller. Hux frowned a little and hissed when there was an itching feeling, and four small growths spurred out from his balls. He moved on his bed to sit better and gasped at the friction his bedsheets made against his exposed testicles. He reached with his both hands to cup them into his palms to test their size and groaned softly as they grew bigger and bigger, dwarfing his hands under them. He carefully let go of them and spread his legs to better accommodate them as they were at least eight inches big by now. As they expanded, so did the four growth on them, they protruded higher and widened, forming four pink teats.

The realisation of what was happening dawned on Hux probably later than it should as he finally understood what was happening there. He wasn’t going to lactate from his pecs, he was growing an udder. 

He grunted with excitement at the thought and spread his legs wider. Arousal bubbled inside of his stomach but instead of getting hard from it, his cock seemed to flatten until he connected with the udder and disappeared into the slight dip in the middle of it, which divided it. 

He reached with his hands again, palming softly against the pink flesh that kept growing and filling. He led out another stifled moan when he realised that the filling sensation was milk forming inside of him. He used his thumb to ran across the end of one of his newly formed teats and breathed out shakily when he felt wetness against it and soon milk drops spilt from it, running over his fingers and down on his new oversensitive organ. 

He caught a few dribbles of his milk on his finger and shakily put it to his mind to taste it. He moaned as soon as the savoury taste hit his tongue. It was like nothing he ever tasted, the creamy and rich taste was almost too much for him to bear and even more so when his brain connected the dots that what he was now tasting came from his own body, that he was the one who produced it. 

He stretched his arm to the night table where he kept a glass for his nightly glass of water and put it to his second teat. He squeezed his fingers around it gently and tugged softly and gasped at the sensation when milk started filling the glass. Once it got full, he gulped it down as if his life depended on it. As the milk travelled into his stomach, warmth spread through him again. 

He gasped when the udder started straining again, growing from 10 inches to good 12. His teats swelled too, now proudly heaving up with 3 inches. Hux led out a heavy sigh and bent over a little to try and lift the udder from the bed, but it was so heavy that he possible couldn’t do it from this position. He huffed with annoyance at that and leaned back into the pillows, he closed his eyes for a moment with a content smile on his lips. The heavy weight in his lap and the full sensation was making him irrationally proud and happy. 

He absentmindedly trailed his hand down in between his legs again and started caressing himself with his fingertips. It felt rather soothing but he was sure it would feel much better if it was a hand of someone else touching him there. 

Hux was still feeling his stomach shifting a little, his body probably growing muscles needed to hold the additional weight of the body and when he looked at his stomach, he could indeed see that it looked a bit plumper now, rounding up just a little bit. When his stomach settled, the tingling moved to his hips. He felt himself dip with weight into the mattress and let out a soft moan when his hips shifted and grew wider and stronger with the need to make a place for the cistern. It was a strange sensation to feel his bones strengthen, a little uncomfortable to be honest but when a layer of fat padded his lower half of the body from the inside, Hux felt himself tipping over the edge with a loud moan that strangely sounded like moo. 

  
  


Hux woke up into a dark room with a soft grunt. He fell asleep naked and covered in his own milk because the whole transformation and his adventure that followed made him tired. 

“Lights 30%,” he mumbled sleepily and sat up. His legs were wide apart and he stroked his udder affectionately before sighing again. He was still full since he didn’t exactly milk himself before sleep. He needed relief and he needed a bath. And quick. He moved towards the edge of the bed and huffed when the udder slipped over the edge and bounced against the cold material. Now as it was hanging free it felt even heavier. 

He pushed himself off the bed to a standing position and looked down. The tips of his lower teats were almost at the level of his knees now when he was standing. He thought that he wouldn’t be able to stand properly with the new girth of his body but strangely, his stomach muscles were holding the udder up, making the front teats stand forward just a little bit. He took a step forward, trying the feel of it and shuddered when he felt the udder move and rub against his inner and front thighs. With another step, he noticed one more thing changed about his body because there was something rubbing over the back of his ass too. He turned his head and saw a tail protruding from above his ass, swaying sleepily from side to side. A nice touch, Hux must admit, it made the whole experience more wholesome. It was ginger, just like his hair, and so was the small patch of fur that was blending from the tail into the skin on his lower back. 

He needed to move quickly before the friction of it aroused him again. 

He reached the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and took his regulation shower gel before he started washing. 

It didn’t turn out to be an easy task as he found out when he was done with his upper half. He washed his thighs and butt with happy humming, enjoying the feeling of his fingers dipping faintly into his soft ass and hips. Washing the udder was a harder task. He couldn’t quite reach to the underside of it and he’d to squat down in the shower, it was easier in that position, but his calves started to shake soon because of the stimulation it was giving him. He got up when he was done and quickly dried himself before he caught a glance in the mirror and stopped. 

Hux’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared at his reflection. 

He looked magnificent. 

A thrill ran through his body again. 

Hux put hands on his wide hips and ran them up to his waist and back down again. He moved to the side a little to get a better view of himself and felt the inside of his belly tighten when he could see the true expansion of his thick thighs and fat ass. He grabbed for his tail gently and touched the base of it, gasping quietly when he felt that it really seemed to be connected straight to his spine. 

“Incredible,” he whispered and turned fully to the side. “Just incredible.” He smiled wickedly and walked to the bathtub that was installed next to the fresher. It was the only thing that he could probably use to store his milk for now and so he closed the drain and manoeuvred himself on the bathtub edge with his feet inside. 

He was trying to think about the fact that this was purely biological, it needed to be done for him to function, it was hard at the beginning but after a few pulls and squeezes, it all came pretty naturally to him. 

He didn’t know how much milk he produced when he was done and feeling much better, but the amount of it looked impressive enough, considering he was a human male and not a dairy cow. Well, at least he didn’t use to be. Not even twelve hours ago. 

He yawned when he got up from the bathtub and stretched his back with a grunt, he needed more sleep. He felt tired again, as if he just drained himself of all of his energy. 

  
  


Hux woke up at six in the morning sharp to the sound of his alarm clock as he did every day. Today was different though. Usually, he felt well-rested and ready to get up but today he just wanted to sleep for the whole day. And he was feeling hungry. So hungry. 

He yawned into his hand and forced himself off the bed. He brushed his teeth, scratched his ears and— wait. He looked up into the mirror and blinked at the two floppy cow ears peeking from under his messy hair. Well, that was new. 

And they were kind of adorable if he was being honest, not something fit for a ruthless General of the First Order. 

“None of it would matter if I was on the leave by now,” he grumbled to himself. He could be lying in a bed all day, let himself be pampered and taken care of and not having to work while sporting a who knows how heavy udder and cute pair of ears. Hux side-eyed the scale in the corner of the bathroom, well, he couldn’t weigh just the udder itself but he could weigh himself as a whole, right? 

He stepped on the scale and watched the numbers fly. It surpassed his normal weight by 140 pounds and Hux just gaped. 

There it was, the trembling was back. There was wetness forming in between his legs and he gulped. “Well fuck…” he gasped and stepped down from the scale. The majority of it must be his bones and udder but still, the number surprised him. He quickly went to his bedroom, ignoring his body, and grabbed his datapad. 

It took him a few clicks to find out that yes, an average udder weighed 100 pounds. He looked between his legs and pursed his lips with recognition. For someone who never worked out a day in his life, it was quite impressive to hold that weight just with his stomach and pelvis muscles. 

He put the datapad away then and opened his closet. He worked on automaton as he put on his undershirt, which strained a little around his middle, but he ignored it and reached for his boxer briefs. He stopped mid-motion. That won’t work. He exhaled deeply, he’d lie if he said that the idea of walking the whole day without his boxers didn’t excite him. He wouldn’t be able to put his pants on either like that. He’d have to go to the bridge with his ass naked, showing it to the whole Finaliser for them to see. For them to admire. He knew they’d never seen anything like him, he was sure of it. Never in their poor lives, they haven’t witnessed a creature as magnificent as him. He wanted them to stare and whisper and gasp and gape and adore him. Adore him for his wide hips and plush ass, adore him for his displayed udder, for his glistening teats. He wanted them to crave to suck on them, to touch him, milk him. He wanted them all to know that he wouldn’t let them, they weren’t enough to gain such an honour. 

The whole Finaliser and one person in particular. 

And while this whole imagine excited him to no end, he knew that he couldn’t afford to do any of it. 

He’d have to work from his office and hope that Snoke wouldn’t want to have a holocall with him and Ren. Or that Ren wouldn’t notice his absence when he was supposed to be commanding troops. Phasma could do that for him, he hoped. She was capable enough. 

He couldn’t fit into his office chair, not by a chance, and so he ended up in his bed with the datapad and lots of ordered food. He ate four times the amount of what he’d normally eat for breakfast and still felt hungry. It was frustrating, to say the least. 

He soon found out why it was like that after reading that a cow’s body, and his now probably too, needed at least 100 pounds of food per day to be able to produce milk. No wonder he was so tired, his own body was practically draining him of all energy just so it would be able to fill the milk bag. 

He grunted and bit into another cupcake. 

When he was done eating and the poor droid took away all his plates and platters, Hux put his datapad away and nuzzled happily into his pillows, his eyes falling shut. He rubbed his full stomach lazily and yawned. Work could wait. He needed to rest. He works anyway, and a lot. Eating so much food was work and it had to count, or not? What he’d give for a nice massage right then. 

  
  


It took two days for Kylo to notice that Hux was missing from the bridge and he went to search for him. He was told that the General was working from his chambers but he wasn’t answering Kylo’s messages nor accepting any of his calls and so Kylo decided to check what the foolish skinny ginger was up to. 

Nobody granted him access to Hux’s rooms and yet he could feel Hux’s presence inside. Kylo wouldn’t be stopped by some stupid durasteel door. 

He walked into the entry room and frowned when he saw how dark it was inside. 

“Hux?” He scowled a little. How was the General working like this? It wasn’t likely. He was surely up to something. Treason, possibly. 

He stepped into the bedroom, it was dark too, smelling of something strangely sweet. He noticed various buckets on the floor and two canisters standing close to the door. Was Hux mixing some chemicals there? What was going on? 

Then he heard it, clutter from the kitchenette. 

Kylo took quiet steps to the next room and when he saw what was there, his vocoder crackled softly as he gasped. 

Hux was sitting on a chair pushed away from the table, leaning over so he’d reach the plate on it and was stuffing his mouth with full hands of salad and other greens. Kylo gaped as Hux grabbed another handful of what was on the plate and nearly couldn’t even fit it into his mouth only to chew on it a few times, swallowing it and drinking milk to water it down. He then grabbed a bowl of something and put it to his mouth, spilling what was left in it into his open mouth. One of the small oval-shaped things slid on the floor and Kylo noticed it to be some type of grain. 

“What the—“ he couldn’t keep silent any longer and it was only then when Hux seemed to notice his presence. 

He stiffened before looking at him and blinking slowly. “What are you doing in my kitchen?” Hux frowned at him, one of his ears twitching in annoyance. 

“What are _you doing_ in your kitchen?” Kylo retorted with disbelief. “You’re a— you—“ 

“I’m a what?” Hux frowned even more and pushed himself further from the table, Kylo noticed him saddling the chair more than really sitting on it and as Hux pushed himself away, Kylo finally saw why. 

Even though it was obscured by the darkened light and table, Kylo now saw that Hux wasn’t sitting on a normal chair, this one looked more like a bench and Hux was indeed saddling it as there in front of him lay an udder. It rested on the bench, looking soft and full and Kylo was sure it didn’t have any rights to look so good. Especially not when it was connected to such an incompetent man like Hux. Kylo trailed his eyes over Hux’s body, he had a T-shirt on but it was lifting a little at the back where a ginger tail moved. 

Hux was still staring at him, frowning because Kylo didn’t answer him. 

“I asked you something.” 

“Are you a xeno?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask and when Hux tssked and scoffed at his question, he felt himself blush. After all the years he’d known Hux, this was the first time he was feeling anything else than averse towards the man. 

“What I am, does not concern you, Ren,” Hux said and leaned back a little. He wanted Kylo to see him. Now when the man was so rude and entered his rooms without Hux knowing, he wanted to make the most out of it. And presenting himself in all his glory felt like a good idea. “Take that stupid mask off, Ren.” 

To his surprise, Kylo obeyed. He didn’t even know why, it was as if he was under some strange spell. 

“Lights 100%,” Hux said and watched as Kylo’s expression morphed into an utter shock. “Do you like what you see, you perverted brat?” Hux smirked and palmed his utter on it’s sides as if to show off the size of it. He only milked himself once that day so far and therefore he was feeling pretty full. “You like it, don’t you?” 

Kylo nodded, gulping. Suddenly something snapped in his mind. This was unacceptable, how did Hux dare to speak to him like this while sitting half-naked and stuffing himself stupid in his kitchen while he should be working? 

“Is this what you’ve been doing for the last two days?” He asked Hux. “Stuffing your mouth with food, you cow?” 

Hux’s stomach tightened at that title and it sent a thrill through his body. 

“Of course you were, finally found your calling, didn’t you, Hux?” Kylo chuckled softly. “Let me look at you. I want to see you. All of you.” Hux didn’t need to be told twice and got up from the bench. He threw his leg over it so he was facing Kylo now and preened under the way Kylo was looking at him. “Take off your shirt.” 

Hux did as he was told and pulled the garment of clothing over his head, Kylo groaned when he saw the swell of Hux’s stomach. He was sure that it wasn’t possible for someone to gain weight in two days so quickly but the living proof that it _was_ possible was sitting right in front of him. Hux’s stomach, about which Kylo was certain must have been nonexistent when he’d last seen him, was lying on the udder in two soft rolls of fat. 

“Stand up.”

Kylo took a step closer and watched as Hux obeyed him, he stood up, his legs wide apart and the udder hanging heavily between them. 

“Is it heavy?” 

Hux nodded. 

“Does it bother you?” 

Hux nodded again and Kylo smirked. 

“Would you want me to help you with it?” 

Hux certainly didn’t expect that offer. He expected Kylo to mock him, he was prepared to show him that he wasn’t ashamed of anything, that he was proud of how he looked and what he was able to do. But for Kylo to offer him a helping hand? Never. And the idea excited him. A deep blush rose to his cheeks and his teats twitched a little with the prospect of being touched by someone else’s hands. 

It seems like this was an answer enough for Kylo as he reached with his hand and an empty bucket from the bedroom came flying to his outstretched hand. 

“You see, you’re in luck, General,” Kylo said as he walked to Hux and set the bucket on the floor. “When I was still in the Jedi school, there were cows and nerfs we had to take care of. None of them as magnificent as you, of course, but I’m confident it doesn’t change the technicality of it.” He watched Hux blush and sat down on the bench. “I suppose it’s for the best you bend against the table so you don’t make a mess.” 

Hux nodded quietly and once again did as he was told. He leaned his elbows against the table and closed his eyes. Hux could hear Kylo breathe on his hands and rub them together to make them warmer, which must mean that he took his gloves off. Hux stifled a moan when he thought about what was to come. 

“Don’t worry, pet, I’ll be gentle,” Kylo said just a moment before he reached for Hux teats and squeezed. 

Hux felt his legs tremble under him and had to bite on his lower lip so he wouldn’t make a scene. Kylo’s hands on him felt almost obscenely good. 

“Sssh pet, ssh.” Kylo talked to him quietly to calm him down a little, not realising it had the very opposite effect on Hux. “Look at you, being such a good cow for me.” Hux groaned a little and squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body tense. “You need to relax, darling, relax.” 

It was as if someone draped Hux in the softest blanket in the whole galaxy. He felt warmth enveloping his mind and suddenly he felt calm. So much calm. His mind completely void. All he could feel were Kylo’s hands on him, the pleasant rush of milk and the ever-present warmth. 

_Isn’t it nice?_ He heard Kylo’s voice inside of his head. _Not having to think? To finally do what you were destined to?_

The darkness that Hux was seeing dissolved and suddenly he was on a planet. It felt like home to him. He could feel the grass under his feet, no, not feet, his hooves. The grass was so fresh smelling and inviting and he couldn’t help himself but to lean down and munch on it. He munched and chewed until he heard a sound of bells in the distance. That sparked his curiosity and he ran towards the sound. Suddenly he was at the edge of a hill and saw that down there at the bottom of it was a herd of cows and a barn. He rushed towards them, but they didn’t pay him any attention. He walked into the barn and saw a lot of glimmer in the centre of it. He tilted his head to a side and neared closer. 

The shimmering glimmer turned out to be a wall full of trophies and medals and certificates, all of them bearing his name. 

Hux blinked his eyes open and took a shuddering breath. 

“There, all done.” Kylo was patting his thigh softly. “Three whole buckets. Good job.” Kylo got up from the bench and put one of the buckets on the table. Hux watched him as he dipped one finger into the creamy milk and tasted it. “Stars,” Kylo moaned. “That’s the most delicious milk I’ve ever tasted.” He hummed and used both hands to drink some more. 

Hux watched him with fascination. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt so happy. Someone was proud of him. _Kylo_ was proud of him. And it was the best feeling in the world. 

“Now, my chubby little thing.” Kylo looked at him. “I’m afraid you still need to work.” 

“Didn’t I just?” Hux made a displeased sound and started walking towards the bedroom if he swayed his hips just a little too much, who was there to judge him? It seemed to do the trick because Kylo was quickly following him. 

“Didn’t you what?” 

“Work.” Hux looked over his shoulder before he crawled on his bed and lie down into the pillows, the mattress dipped under his weight. He really didn’t understand what Kylo’s problem was. It wasn’t as if he was lounging in his rooms; on the contrary, he was swamped. 

“I’m not sure—“ 

Hux rolled his eyes and nodded towards the barrels standing by the bedroom door. “I’m taking care of my troops. Now, be a doll and pour the bucket into the open one, it needs to cool.” 

Kylo blinked when the realisation hit him. Was this how Hux’s brain was working now? He thought his job was to be milked? 

“You’re supposed to command the troops, Hux. You’re needed on the bridge.” Kylo frowned. 

“And how am I supposed to do that? None of my clothes fit me anymore.” Hux scowled too. “I’m too big for them. I _outgrew_ them,” he said with pride in his voice. 

The tone of Hux’s voice was going straight into Kylo’s groin. The confidence was just mesmerising. 

“You did, didn’t you?” Kylo asked and went to sit on Hux’s bed. Hux watched him draw closer and turned to his side when Kylo sat down. He spread his legs wide, bending the upper one to show Kylo all of his lower body. “You’re gorgeous, Hux. But I can see that you know that.” Kylo chuckled and Hux hummed in affirmation. 

He watched Kylo with intent eyes as the younger man reached for his udder again and stroked it gently. Hux let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. “This feels nice,” he mumbled. 

“I bet.” Kylo caressed the udder gently, it was already smaller than in the kitchen, now that it was empty. “You feel so soft. And warm.” 

“Of course it’s warm, Kylo. It’s my body.” 

Kylo smiled softly at that. 

“I’ll get you new clothes.” He planted a kiss on Hux’s knee and got up from the bed. “You can sleep in the meantime, or eat, or whatever it is you’re doing now.” 

Hux nodded and closed his legs. “I will,” he said and watched Kylo leave. His knee was still tingling by the time Kylo left. 

Did he really just kiss him? 

  
  


Not long after, there was a beeping sound from the door as someone wanted access. Hux knew that it must have been Kylo, with his new clothes. 

“You’re back already?” Hux asked and sat up on the bed. 

Kylo nodded. “As I said, you’re needed on the bridge, General.” He motioned for the droid to put the clothes on the bed and then dismissed him. 

“But how did you— the size and—“ 

“The Force.” 

Hux groaned. Of course, that would be Kylo’s answer. He scooted to the edge of the bed and took the first package into his hands, unwrapping it. Inside was a uniform jacket and new pants, the front side of them made of a fabric that seemed to clung to his fingers as soon as he touched it.

He put the pants on and easily pulled them over his udder until they reached his waist, the jacket followed and soon he walked over to the mirror to check himself out. It looked almost obscene how it tightly hugged the teats and formed around them. 

“I can’t go anywhere like this.” Hux scoffed a little. He looked like a pleasure slave. “Do you think anyone would respect me if I looked like a Coruscant hooker?” 

“You don’t look like a hooker.” Kylo rolled his eyes, he liked the look on Hux. The fabric made the udder stand out, made it glistening and very desirable in his opinion. 

Hux frowned at Kylo and pulled the pants down, huffing with relief when the fabric released his cistern and he felt the cold air on his pink skin. He walked back to his bed and took another garment that resembled dress, he dismissed it right away and opted for the third outfit. It was very similar to the first one but with a full opening in the front. He pulled the pants on and fastened them right under his belly. The jacket fit him just perfectly and he had to smile. As he watched himself in the mirror, he could feel himself getting excited about the way he looked. He looked majestic. Dressed in a clean uniform but not hiding his new curves and body form. 

Heat spread through his body as he imagined himself walking on the bridge. Everyone would look at him, everyone would gape at the sight, they’d wanted to touch him, lap on his teats with their tongues and taste the sweet and creamy milk. They’d beg him for it. They’d— 

He felt Kylo gasp behind him. 

“Stop reading my mind, Ren.” Hux scoffed and turned around. “Unless you’d want a taste.” 

Kylo nodded almost instantly, knowing how rich Hux tasted earlier. 

“You milked me dry not so long ago, you’ll have to wait, earn your reward,” Hux smirked at him. He’d let Kylo taste him if the Knight did something for him in return if he took good care of him. Fed him and pampered him how he deserved it. 

  
  


Hux left his rooms side by side with Kylo. Excitement flowing through his veins when they stepped into the corridor and anyone could see him at any moment. He could feel Kylo glancing over him, his eyes sliding down between his legs. 

“What are you looking at, Ren?” 

“How can you even walk with that thing?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask. “Isn’t it uncomfortable?” 

“You’re being crude, Ren.” Hux frowned a little. “And no, it isn’t, not when I’m milked.” He got used to the feeling by now, the way his udder swayed a little when he walked and bounced against his legs. It didn’t feel any different than walking naked around a few days ago, he just didn’t think about. 

There was a screeching sound of shoe soles stopping to a halt on the corridor floor and when Hux looked ahead from Kylo, he could see three officers standing by a meeting room and staring at him. Staring straight between his legs. Once he’d be embarrassed but now he only perked up and held his head high. 

They start meeting more and more people as they progress to the bridge, everyone stopping in their tracks to just stare at Hux. 

Nobody dared to say a word about it. 

After an hour of standing on the bridge, Hux could feel himself getting hungry again. But he couldn’t just leave now, could he? It wouldn’t be professional. He reached to scratch on his back and sighed when he looked at the time. 

Two hours to go before he could go and eat lunch. 

Thirty minutes later, Hux caved in and handed over the command to one of the officers before stalking away back to his rooms. 

  
  


“Where is General Hux?” Kylo came to the bridge when it was lunchtime, he wanted to take Hux to the mass so he could eat something. He wanted to see that Hux ate properly since the General promised him to let him have a taste if he earned it. 

“H-he left almost two hours ago, Sir,” the officer stuttered out, gulping. 

“He left?” 

The officer nodded. “Yes, Sir. If I may ask, is he—” 

“You may not.” Kylo frowned and stomped away. Hux left the bridge. That wasn’t like him at all. 

  
  


Kylo found Hux in his chambers, sitting in the kitchen and stuffing his face just like he did when Kylo found him in the morning. “You left the bridge,” Kylo said incredulously. “Hux, you never leave the Bridge like this, what’s happening to you?” 

Hux puffed through his nose and swallowed what he had in his mouth. “I was hungry.” He scowled at Kylo. 

“You were hungry.” 

“Yes.” Hux’s frown deepened before he turned away again and stuffed a handful of salad into his mouth before reaching for a quart glass of water and gulped it down in one go. Kylo watched with fascination how the water disappeared and his eyes went down to Hux’s stomach that was starting to get a little bloated and therefore rolled the undershirt he had under the jacket and was now showing a sliver of pale skin. 

Kylo groaned inwardly and backed off the kitchenette before he’d start to get hard from imagining how much milk Hux would produce just from eating so much. 

He looked around the bedroom and nibbled on his lower lip, searching for something that would tell him how Hux ended up like this. 

“It’s a kinkcrate thing.” Hux came to the bedroom a while later and found Kylo sitting on the bed, inspecting a red box. “You subscribe to their site on the holonet and they send you a new thing every month. There are all kinds of goods.” He sighed and sat down heavily next to Kylo. “This month it was lactation, though I must say it overcame my expectations.” He touched the udder in between his legs and looked at Kylo. 

“How does it even work?” Kylo looked up from the box.

“You drink a vial they send you, or inject it like a flu shot.” Hux moved further onto the bed. 

“And it turned you into a cow.” 

“And it turned me into a cow.” Hux hummed. “Partly at least.” 

Kylo huffed and looked into Hux’s lap. The udder looked big and full again, just like when he found Hux in the morning. 

“Let me suck you off.” 

Hux’s eyes snapped to Kylo. 

“Cmon Hux, I’ve heard your thoughts, I know you want it. You want it so bad it’s making you crazy.” Kylo moved to the ground and pulled Hux’s legs apart. 

Hux groaned at that. Kylo was right. There was nothing in the galaxy he wanted more just then than to feel Kylo’s lips around his teat. He watched as Kylo leaned down, taking one of the upper ones in between his fingers and then breathed on it. Hux nearly came on the spot. He felt a heavy throbbing in his groin, he felt how he was getting hot all over and when Kylo touched him with his tongue, Hux fell back on the bed with a moan. 

Kylo was lapping gently on Hux’s teat, the milk already trickling out of it. It tasted just as sweet and creamy as it did when he tasted it from the bucket. He started sucking then, the rich taste filled his mouth and Hux went all pliant on the mattress. 

As Hux felt the milk flowing out of him and into Kylo’s mouth, he could swear he’d never felt better. He felt as if this was what he was meant to do. This was his place. This felt natural. 

He didn’t want it to end. Not in four days. Not ever. 

Unfortunately, it all ended way too soon when Kylo pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hux made a displeased sound and Kylo snorted. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you suffer, Hux. Let me get a bucket.” He got up and went to get the biggest one that Hux had in the kitchen. 

  
  


It was on day six when Hux was lying in the bed, another 10 pounds heavier and sulking because he only had one day left before he’d get back to normal. 

Kylo kept coming to his rooms three times a day to milk him, and then he’d have a droid to take the milk to the kitchen. Nobody said anything about the new milk origin but nobody really complained because milk on a star destroyer was still rare. 

Hux preened when he heard how everyone liked the cheese they made from his milk or just a cup of it for breakfast. But now it was all supposed to go away. His newfound purpose, his magnificent body and with it all probably even his relationship with Kylo. He wasn’t exactly sure about what they were currently having between them but the way he felt every time Kylo would touch him and milk him was good enough for him. 

  
  


“Here’s my favourite cow.” Kylo smiled when he came to Hux’s bedroom that afternoon, carrying something in his hand. “How are you feeling? Are we full already again?” 

Hux nodded and sat up a little. “Yes. I think the consistent routine is paying off.” 

“So it seems.” Kylo came to the bed and sat on the edge of it. When he looked at Hux, he must admit that his new look suited him. Not only did he look healthier with the additional weight but he also looked much happier like this than ever before.

All Hux did those three days was after all just lying in his bed and stuffing his mouth, being milked and then sleeping; only to repeat it all again when he woke up. 

“It all ends tomorrow, I hope you know that,” Hux admitted when Kylo started to reach out to touch his stomach. It was now even bigger than before, spilling a little over the udder like a generous dough. 

“It doesn’t have to.” Kylo caressed Hux’s stomach endearingly. “Not if you don’t want it to.” 

“What?” Hux looked at him confusedly, his cheeks a little flushed from Kylo giving him desired attention. 

“I contacted the producers and they sent me this.” Kylo finally showed what he was holding in his other hand. It was the same vial that Hux used almost a week ago, only this one was bigger. 

“How long?” Hux asked and was already reaching for it but Kylo held it away. 

“A month more.” 

Hux nearly moaned when Kylo said that. 

“Give it to me.” His eyes bulged out a little, his face turning a little manic, he needed that vial. He needed to have more time. “Give me the vial, Ren,” he almost growled. 

“Calm down, pet.” Kylo tsked. “We don’t know what the additional serum in your system is going to do to you. Physically.” 

“I don’t care.” Hux shook his head and finally grabbed the vial. He opened it and gobbled it down in one go. He knew that if it would have any additional effect on him it wouldn’t come right away. He gave the vial back to Kylo and got up from the bed slowly. 

He was naked since he wasn’t planning on going anywhere and clothes were making him itchy. As he stood up, Kylo watched him almost hungrily. Everything about Hux was making his groin stir. The way he walked, the way the udder between his legs swayed and plopped because of its fullness, Hux’s tail lying lazily on his wide and thick ass. Even the new stomach pouch that stood out in the front. Hux was big and gorgeous. 

When Hux came back from the bathroom, he had to leave it sideways because he was too wide for the door, Kylo grabbed him and pulled closer. 

“What are you—“ Hux wanted to ask but Kylo smashed their mouth together, kissing him with passion. Hux went pliant under Kylo, he let himself be pushed against the bed and turned around when he was lying on it. As he was on all four, he stuck his ass up into the air and moaned when he felt his tail rub against his throbbing hole. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kylo breathed out. “So fucking gorgeous.” He had taken off his pants while Hux was in the bathroom and now he was already hard and pushing against Hux’s wet hole. 

Hux let out a long moan as he felt Kylo inside of him. Filling him, stretching him, fucking him stupid. 

“You’re such a good fat cow,” Kylo murmured. “So good for me.” He squeezed Hux’s hips and moaned when he felt how soft Hux’s skin was, with layers and layers of fat under it. 

It didn’t take long before Hux’s moans turned into mooes. He felt as if his brain was going mushy, he couldn’t think straight and it felt so freeing. As if a heavy weight was lifted up from his shoulders. 

By the time Kylo was done with him, Hux’s tights were wet with milk that sloshed out of him from the friction of the mattress. There was a mess everywhere on the bed. 

“I should have done that days ago,” Kylo grunted when he pulled out of Hux’s hole and Hux lie down on his side. He was flushed all over as he opened his legs so he wouldn’t be squeezing the udder. 

“I’m still full, you know.” Hux touched the pink flesh gingerly as if the friction could help him. 

“Oh trust me, I can see that.” Kylo smirked. “Move to the kitchen so I can milk you properly.” 

Hux perked up at that and got up from the bed lazily. When he reached the kitchen, he leaned down against the table, as usual, standing with his legs wide so Kylo had better access. 

“Look at you.” Kylo smiled when he sat down on the stool and put a bucket under Hux. “All ready. You love that, don’t you?” 

Hux grunted in affirmation, Kylo was already tugging on two of his teats and he couldn’t focus on words when Kylo had his hands on him. 

“It really does suit you, Hux,” Kylo continued as he always did. He’d always talk to Hux when milking him. He kept telling him what a good cow he was, how brilliant with so much milk to give. How beautiful he was like that, being kept in a position and milked. 

And Hux believed him. 

Before, Hux would never want to think about Kylo as anything close to his owner or a master, but now… 

He felt _Kylo’s_ . He _was_ Kylo’s. His beautiful brilliant cow. 

  
  


“Well, that’s new.” 

Hux blinked his eyes open sleepily when he heard Kylo’s voice in the room. Was it morning already? He felt so tired. He yawned and stretched, scratching his belly absentmindedly before finally looking at Kylo. 

But Kylo wasn’t looking at his face, he was looking at Hux’s legs. Hux followed the movement and blinked when he saw that his legs were now fully transformed cow legs. He moved a little and thrill went through him. How was this even possible? The mixture must multiply the juice he already had in him and he was now a fully transformed cow from his waist down. A ginger cow. 

“Are you even going to be able to walk like this?” 

_Why wouldn’t I._ Hux huffed and moved off the bed, he stood up carefully just to test his new changed lower body and he could stand just fine. Just like he expected. Maybe even better than with his human legs. 

“Where are you going, Hux?” 

_Where does it look like I’m going?_ Hux looked at him. _Why are you looking at me like this?_

“You’re mooing.” 

Hux frowned. What? _That’s nonsense, I’m not—_ Hux stopped when he realised that it wasn’t words that were coming out of his mouth. Kylo was right. He was mooing. 

It was like magic, as soon as he realised that, he could feel his mind going slow again. He looked at Kylo confusedly, as if he just forgot what he wanted to do. 

“You were going to the bathroom, pet.” Kylo went closer to him and put a hand on the small of Hux back, right where his tail was starting. “Let me help you.” He guided Hux to the bathroom and helped him into the shower. He helped Hux to wash and then dried him off. “I’m going to milk you now and then you can eat, all right?” 

Hux nodded. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to be milked and to eat. 

“You know, maybe we should move you closer to the kitchen, don’t you think? To better suited rooms,” Kylo started when he was helping Hux chug down a 

ten litres tank of water after feeding him. His stomach was all bloated now with how full he was. But he apparently needed that. He made some research and cows seemed to be pretty similar to nerfs in their needs. Hux didn’t seem to be any different now. 

“You could have a big bed there, just for you, low so you could access it easily. You’d have your own milking station there too so you wouldn’t have to stand over that uncomfortable table. And you wouldn’t have to wear any clothes there either. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

Hux nodded with a dreamy expression. 

“We’d station two caretakers to you so you’d have someone with you all the time in case you need anything. They’d pamper you, spoil you, care to your every whim. All in exchange for your milk.” 

Hux licked his lips dry from the water that didn’t exactly make it into his greedy mouth and he turned to a side, nuzzling his head under Kylo’s chin. 

“All you need is to say a word.” 

_Moo._

  
  


Kylo did as he promised. It took almost a week to get everything ready but soon Hux was moving into his new room. It was a bit bigger than his current bedroom, with an adjoined bathroom and nothing more as he didn’t exactly need his office or kitchenette. There was a big bed filled with pillows, and a blanket in case Hux got cold during the night, in the far end of the room. A milking station in a corner, one where Hux could comfortably stand and leaned against a cushioned structure while he’d be milked; there was one portable station too in case Hux would feel too lazy to move, which could be used to milk him in the bed. The bathroom had a big shower where he’d fit comfortably and a toilet. 

Hux got used to his new lifestyle pretty quickly and found out how to exploit all the perks it was offering him. Soon he became a pretty lazy cow. 

Kylo still visited him, every now and then. Not having a co-commander was making him a bit busier, after all. And every time he did, Hux welcomed him with nuzzles and kisses. On days when Kylo was off the ship, he often watched via the cameras installed in Hux’s room how he was taken care of. He watched him laze on the bed and be fed, he watched him being milked, he watched him in the shower where the caretakers showered him with the finest shampoos to take care of his sensitive skin and fine fur. But most importantly, Kylo watched him grow. 

  
  


“This is really brilliant, Supreme Leader, I haven’t had such delicious milk since my cadet days.” 

Kylo smiled proudly at the general in front of him. A few years passed since the Finaliser first tasted the delicacy of Hux’s milk and then, later, when Kylo killed Snoke, Supremacy. 

“May I ask where is it from? I’ve heard some rumours, but I don’t want to presume that—“ 

“That we keep a cow aboard?” Kylo smirked amusedly and the general nodded. “Well, it’s true.” 

“Oh really? But isn’t it against nature? That poor animal must be missing the greens.” 

“Our cow isn’t missing anything, trust me. In fact, you can see it if you want to.” 

“Really?” The general blinked. “I’d be honoured.” 

Kylo nodded and got up from his couch to lead the general to Hux’s room. 

  
  


When they entered, Kylo could feel the interest and astonishment practically ooze out of the man. He understood the man, seeing Hux was, after all, something otherworldly. 

Hux was currently lazing on his bed while one of the caretakers fed him with sliced apples just to keep him from boredom. Hux noticed that someone entered the room but since he was being fed, he didn’t pay them much attention. He just mooed as a greeting and his tail sloshed once, and then he continued with his activity. 

It was one of his favourites, feeding. And it showed. 

He was now whole 900 lbs heavy, which was a fairly low weight for a cow, thank you very much. Not only he grew quite big over the years, his chest and stomach complimenting his lower half of the body, making him look more proportioned; but his udder expanded too. It wasn’t an easy task to produce milk for the whole Star Destroyer but he was managing just fine. He looked like a pretty round cow, he wasn’t fat. He was perfect. 

“As you can see, he’s not lacking anything,” Kylo said proudly. “And it looks like he’s soon to be milked. Would you like to see that?” 

The general nodded, still staring at Hux with fascination. Everyone in the galaxy thought the young general Hux simply died but this— 

Kylo gestured at the second caretaker and she nodded. 

“May I?” The general asked and Kylo glared at him. 

“No. No touching.” 

Kylo walked over to Hux himself, leaving the general behind. “Would you stand up for me, darling? Let’s milk you in the station, all right?” 

Hux huffed with displeasure, not really wanting to get up because he felt comfortable as he was. But this was his Kylo and so he stood up, taking his time just out of spite. 

When he was standing, his legs wide apart, his lower teats were almost touching the ground. He grunted as he walked towards the station, the udder was swaying heavily back and forth. He walked on the small dais and leaned forward, sticking his huge wide ass out provocatively. He was making a show of himself and he knew it. He wanted Kylo to be jealous that the other man in the room could see all of him. 

“We used to do this by hand but he’s too big for this now,” Kylo said and clipped four tubes to each of Hux’s teats. “It’s quicker this way, as you can imagine, he has to make milk for quite a number of people.” 

“How much a day?” 

“It varies but usually we have around 30 gallons per day.” Kylo hummed and patted Hux’s butt affectionately. 

Hux swooshed his tail and mooed proudly. 

“That’s quite a number.” 

“It is.” Kylo agreed. “But he’s quite a cow.” He leaned down to kiss Hux on his head. “Aren’t you, love?” 

“ _Moo!”_


End file.
